Rebirth
by Miss Alia Haruka
Summary: Samantha is on her way to Forks to visit Bella when she gets into a car accident and walks through the woods trying to find her way back to town. She doesn't return the same... Rated T for romance. JamesXSam! R&R!
1. Transformation

I had been wandering the dark woods for quite some time. Blood was dripping down my dirty face and my broken wrist crippled me with pain. My small Mazda lay in a heap of scrap metal somewhere, but where ever it lay was a mystery to me. I didn't realize how dumb it was to leave the road until I was way too lost to find my way back.

As I limped my way through the dense vegetation, I realized that the sun was making its decent. "Crap…I don't know how much longer I can do this…" Finally, emotion began to overcome me and I sat down on the damp earth, tears pooling within my blood-shot eyes. _All I wanted was to see Bella._ I thought to myself. _She is probably wondering where I am at…Maybe I will just rest a bit._ I knew that it was never safe to be in the woods alone, especially at night. I should have just stayed on the road…but no. I seem to believe myself to be a walking compass. Well, that idea was quite utterly undermined. I slumped up against a tree, trying to rest my weary legs in order to prepare myself for another long walk. As the sunset on the horizon painted the skies, my lids grew heavy. I struggled to keep them open, but to no avail. I drifted into an uneasy slumber.

_The world around me was misty, and distorted shapes surrounded me. It seemed like they were struggling to make my world for me. And so because of that, my subconscious was able to identify this to be a dream. I could feel an evil surrounding me as I walked through my own world. Not a trace of blood was to be found and my wrists were in perfect condition. But there was an inescapable blackness that poisoned my senses. A sudden movement caught my attention. A flash of ivory skin and golden hair was all that my mind registered. Chills traveled up and down my spine while the hair on my arms stood tall. I wandered around this unidentifiable place, searching for whoever seemed to be searching for me. Then, I felt an angry hand grasp my arm. I gasped in excitement, insanely curious as to who was searching for me, but when I felt the pressure from his icy hands, I could only shudder. I turned to see who it was, but as his face entered my peripherals, a great darkness entered my mind. _

I awoke violently. I tried to clear my vision with my hands, but as I attempted to bring them up, I only found them bound to the surface on which I lied. My eyes cleared themselves, but it was still too dark for me to see anything. One thing was certain: I definitely was not in the forest anymore. A sense of gratitude overcame me, for now I was not lost. That feeling was quickly replaced with fear. I had no idea where I was. I knew for certain that being chained up was not a good sign. I struggled to break free, which was of course useless. Everyone knows that if you are chained up, you were not meant to escape. I only wished I could see. This onset of fear made me forget about my broken wrist up until the point that I jerked to hard. Tears of anguish rolled down my sweaty face. This was not the kind of excitement I had in mind when I had made the long drive from Phoenix to what was supposed to be Forks. My walls came crashing down as soon as my car made contact with that tree. And now I am chained to an uncomfortable table and I have no idea where I am at. Life is wonderful. I was trying my best to pretend that everything was alright, that this was some kind of bad dream. It was working, in a sense. I wasn't exactly screaming for my life…at the moment.

"Well hello there, Samantha." My eyes that were previously shut snapped wide open. _This person…knows my name…_I looked around and I still couldn't see anything. The tension kept building up, and I felt as if I could have a heart attack any second. Suddenly, a click of a light switch turned on the bright bulb hanging above me. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw the keeper of my freedom. He was tall, with golden blonde hair tied back behind his head securely. He wore a brown leather jacket, but other than that, I couldn't notice anything else. My focus was mainly on his face. His heavenly face that called out to me was quite attractive. My eyes could go nowhere else. He had a crooked smile that was evil, yet inviting at the same time. I felt so much confusion as I looked upon his seemingly angelic features. His broad jaw line, his jet black eyes, everything about him made me hunger for him. But at the same time, his evil aura repelled me. I was only able to gape at him as he worked his way toward me.

"Don't you know that it isn't safe to travel through the woods by yourself?" _Go figure…_I thought to myself. I amazingly was able to keep calm as he approached me. He looked down at me with that beautiful crooked smile and all I could manage was an awkwardly loud gulp. He chuckled and brushed a lock of my blonde hair away from my aquamarine eyes. I shivered at the touch of his cold hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he placed his lips near my ear. "I just cannot kill you. You are too precious. But I can do you a tremendous favor." By this point, I was completely confused. _What the hell is going on??!! I just came to visit Bella!! I didn't ask for all of this! I wish someone would help me out of this situation…_ He smiled even bigger as he bent down to kiss my forehead. I didn't realize until now that I was sobbing miserably. "W-where's…B-Bella??" I managed to stutter. I quickly regretted speaking her name. His eyes opened wide and he stood up quickly. "How do you know this name!" he snarled. I didn't answer him; I merely sobbed harder. Realizing that he wasn't getting an answer out of me, he laughed evilly. "Well I hope Bella likes what I have to give her!"

He dove on top of me and unchained my bindings. But I knew better than to try and run. I had had a lot of time to think. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was. He was linked to Bella's newfound obsession. She wrote me letters about it. How she spent her spare time researching about them. She asked me to send her a book about them for Christmas. I didn't think they were real. But apparently they were and now was the point that the fear started to drive me mad. He was still laughing as he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck.

I felt nothing at first. I only felt the surprise that he was real. But as he drew away from my neck and looked at me with a satisfied look, I began to feel that wretched burning. It started at the point of where he bit me, and then spread quickly down my neck, through my arms, across my whole body, until there wasn't a spot that wasn't in excruciating pain. I lay there screaming as he watched me turn into a completely different being, something that is not known to truthfully exist. A vampire.


	2. Thirst

Three days. I was in this unknown place for three days. Screaming and writhing in pain, I suffered as this blonde-haired captor sat and watched intently. I could not speak words. I could not interpret them either. I was in a state of dementia and all I could concentrate on was that irrevocable burning that seeped through my veins. I wasn't even held down by restraints. He must've known that I would be in too much pain to even stand on my two feet. Towards the end of the third day, however, the pain began to subside.

I felt many things, but I also lacked many things. I felt stronger, more energized. I felt as if nothing could stop me, like I could take on the entire United States Armed Forces. I sat up for the first time since I fell asleep in the woods. I was expecting my legs to give out due to lack of use, but to my surprise I was incredibly limber. I looked around; I noticed my sense of sight was more focused. In fact, all my senses were heightened. It was the middle of summer, but I felt…cold. And more than anything, I felt something stronger than any human feeling that could be imagined. It was stronger than any urge I have ever felt and it was inescapable, unavoidable, and incomparable.

I felt thirsty.

I hungered for the one only thing that I needed to survive. I felt this hunger throughout my body. I almost felt as if I could lose control and snap at any moment. I looked at the blonde-haired vampire. He smirked as he looked into my eyes. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It seemed like I was in an abandoned house. There was only one room and no windows; a door was the only escape to the outside world. A full body length mirror hung on the wall. I walked over to it, noticing that I had developed a heightened sense of gracefulness. As I looked into the mirror, I noticed that my usual plain features were now more beautiful. Strikingly beautiful. I only dreamed of being this attractive before. I looked the same, but different. I was flawless. I also noticed that my eyes were not the crystal blue they once were. They were jet black. I glanced once more at the other being in the room. He started to close the gap in between us.

"So, how does it feel? Better than that weak human body, correct?" As he got closer to me, he lifted his hand and brushed it against my face. My eyes closed as I relished the tough of this handsome vampire. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear. "My name is James." He grabbed my hand. "I know you are thirsty. Come. Let us hunt."

I opened my eyes and nodded. His hand still clasped around mine, I let him lead me through the only door in the room out into the same woods that I remember falling asleep in. James dropped my hand and began to run. I followed him, amazed at how fast I was. I knew that I was too fast for any normal human to even see me. I wasn't sure where we were going, but wherever we were headed, an irresistible scent wafted into my nose. It did nothing but made my thirst even stronger. I started to run faster towards the scent. I caught up to James, who was at first way faster than me, and he turned his towards me and smiled the most amazing smile. He suddenly stopped. I stopped with him and stood by the tree he leaned against. His gaze was directed towards a small town. It wasn't Forks; I have been there before and this town was unfamiliar to me. It was nighttime and there was not one person on the streets. Except…

Far off in the distance, a young man walked the sidewalk alone. He looked to be in his twenties and had dark hair and blue eyes. My ability to see this much detail from so far away still amazed me. Nevertheless, I watched him walk slowly. His scent was sweet and alluring. I wanted him so badly, but it was James' grip on my wrist that kept me from chasing after him. "Enjoy the moment," he whispered. He released his grip and I slowly began to walk towards the man. I smoothed my hair, knowing that I probably looked messy and unkempt. I picked up my speed, for he was still some distance away and I wanted to get him while there were no streetlights near him. I appeared behind him.

"Excuse me, sir?" I noticed that my voice rang through the air like a hundred bells. I seemed irresistible. Sure enough, he turned around and smiled when he saw my face. It must have been my newfound beauty that prevented him from ignoring me. "Yes? What is it? Do you need help?" I nodded slowly, trying desperately to maintain my self control. "I'm lost. I wandered off the main road. Can you show me the way back?" He smiled even wider this time. "Why of course. Just follow me." I feigned relief as I ran up to him and wrapped myself around his arm. "Thank you so very much."

He looked down at me and breathed into my face. That was where I lost control. I pulled him to the ground and his happy smile turned into a look of terror. He began to scream, and I began to panic. I reached down and with all my might, I snapped his neck. Immediately, his screams stopped. I knelt down to his still body and stared at his bare neck. I was tired of waiting. I smiled evilly and with a bone chilling hiss, I sank my teeth into his warm inviting skin.

The warmth that flooded into my hungry mouth sent me into pure ecstasy. Words cannot describe the feeling, but I knew I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I let his warm blood rush into my mouth and I drank it hungrily. I finished and then stood up, staring at the man's lifeless body. I was not satisfied. The thirst still trembled throughout my whole body. I looked up and James was right beside me. He brushed my cheek with his cold hand. I knew that if I was human, I would have trembled but now I just looked into his crimson eyes. He smiled at me.

"Well…I have never seen anybody like you. Everything seems to come so naturally." I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" He chuckled softly as he led me away from the dead man. "You have demonstrated a level of self control that I have never seen in any newborn." I pondered his words as he ran ahead of me through the forest. I followed him without a word.

Throughout the rest of the night, I proceeded in quenching my thirst. James led me to Seattle and we fed. The big city held many solo wanderers on the dark silent streets, so many unsuspecting victims. The worst part of the whole thing was that I felt no remorse whatsoever. I heard their screams and sensed their fear, but James kept encouraging me so I kept feeding.

Only when dawn began to break did I stop feeding. As I entered the city limits of Forks, James leaned down and kissed my neck. My plans were to arrive at Bella's house and live out my vacation like it was originally planned. These past four days seemed like a dream. I wanted to feel ashamed for all the lives I had taken, but I couldn't. I felt nothing at all. So I decided to try to forget that it happened although I knew this would be quite impossible. James stopped walking and looked at me. "This is as far as I can go," he said. I looked at him and nodded. I turned and began to walk by myself. I was stopped by a set of hands that grasped my face. I was looking into James' crimson eyes. "I'll be watching you," he whispered. "I don't want to give you up just yet." He leaned down and pressed his cold lips against mine. I surrendered into his kiss, although I was not sure why. He hadn't said much to me during the duration of the night, except when he praised me for my unnaturally high level of hunting skill. So I was confused as to why we were so attracted to each other all of a sudden. I snapped out of it and pulled away from his kiss. I turned without looking at his face and I continued walking in the direction of Bella's house.


End file.
